El fastidioso de Cavallone
by Once L
Summary: Gokudera estaba harto de tener todo el tiempo a Dino detrás de él, fastidiándolo y persiguiéndolo. ¿Qué diablos quería? - D59.


******Título:** ****El fastidioso de Cavallone.

****Fandom: ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato & Dino. Mención de Yamamoto, Tsuna & Hibari.

**Género:** General, ¿Humor? Romance, implícito.

****Rating:** **T

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai, entre líneas. D59.

**Resumen: **Gokudera estaba harto de tener todo el tiempo a Dino detrás de él, fastidiándolo y persiguiéndolo. ¿Qué diablos quería?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, _Amano Akira._

**25/04/11.**

Gokudera había notado algo extraño, curioso, desde hace un par de semanas atrás, que justamente tenía que ver (por desgracia) con Cavallone.

El rubio, que ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Japón, era más amable y alegre que de costumbre con su persona, dirigiéndose la mayoría de las veces expresamente a él o haciéndolo partícipe siempre de la conversación, sonriéndole en todo momento con su sonrisa seductora. Acciones, que para nada entendía el Guardián de la Tormenta, y tampoco estaba interesado en saber.

Porque aquello, además de extraño era molesto, y más, cuando se encontraba al dueño de Enzo por la calle, y éste se acercaba a saludarle e invitarlo a dar una vuelta por Namimori y después a comer o cenar (dependía de la hora) a lo cual por supuesto, que Gokudera se negaba.

Le decía que _"No"_ por las buenas, y terminaba gritándole porque éste no entendía y se aferraba a que lo acompañara a como diera lugar (se parecía a Yamamoto en lo necio e… idiota) así que tenía que amenazarlo y decirle que lo dejara en paz o de lo contrario lo mandaría a volar por los aire, ante lo cual, Cavallone sólo se reía y no dejaba de perseguirlo pese a su fastidio y enojo que crecía con cada risa o palabra que le escuchaba.

- ¡Vamos, Hayato! –iba unos metros atrás de él.- Sólo comamos algo, ¿sí? Sé que tú también debes de tener hambre. Yo invito.

- ¡Cállate y déjame en paz! –gruñó, maldiciendo por lo bajo que en momentos como éste, cuando se necesitaba que Dino fuera un _inútil_ (lo natural en él, vamos) estuvieran sus guardaespaldas muy cerca de ellos para impedir que ese lado surgiera. De ser así, ya se hubiera desecho por ese día del italiano.

"_¡Maldición!"._

Pensó la Mano Derecha de Tsuna, bastante agitado por todo el camino que había corrido. Comenzaba a cansarse y el aire le faltaba. Necesita descansar un momento y recuperar el aliento.

Corrió un poco más rápido, sacándole algo de ventaja al otro para después perderlo entre aquellos árboles y el templo que estaba próximo.

- Aquí… estará b-bien.

Su corazón comenzó a calmarse, y su respiración se fue haciendo más tranquila hasta ser regular.

"_Bien, parece que lo he perdido"._

Algunos minutos más pasaron, y el Décimo Cavallone no se veía por ninguna parte. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, al ver que sí lo había perdido.

Menos mal, ya pensaba que lo iba a estar persiguiendo por el resto de la tarde.

- ¡Te encontré, Hayato! –unos brazos se cerraron sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

- ¡Wua! ¿Pero qué…? ¡Suéltame, con un demonio!

Luchaba contra Dino, para que éste lo liberara pero era imposible. El rubio era más fuerte y alto que él, y soltarlo no estaba en sus planes. No ahora que por fin lo había atrapado y estaba a su merced.

"_¡__Diablos!"._

Se reprendía mentalmente el Guardián de la Tormenta por no darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y ahora no se lo podía quitar de encima.

- ¡Suéltame ya, Caballo Salvaje!

- Eh... –se rió.- ¿Y aceptarás ir a comer conmigo?

- … ¡No! –fue su respuesta después de varios segundos de silencio, obteniendo entonces una respuesta automática.

- Entonces no. No, hasta que aceptes, Hayato.

- ¡Pero qué molesto eres! –se quejó, volviendo a revolverse entre sus brazos, incómodo.

¿Quién se creía que era para abrazarlo de aquella forma y llamarlo por su nombre, como si nada?

Gokudera seguía sin entender por qué Dino era así de fastidioso con él. Que recordara... no era así de pesado ni con el Décimo ni con nadie más, y entonces… ¿por qué con él, sí?

Era un misterio que aún no resolvía.

Pero el pensamiento que había tenido le había dado una idea. Así que dejó de luchar.

- ¡D-Décimo! –exclamó de pronto con su enérgico tono y aquella expresión que siempre ponía cuando veía al joven Vongola.

- ¿Tsuna?

Justo cuando el rubio soltó un poco su agarre y miró en la dirección que éste lo hacía, el de cabellos plateados aprovechó para apartarse de él y lanzar una pantalla de humo con sus bombas, táctica que aprovecho para escapar y comenzar a correr de nuevo.

- ¡H-Hayato, espe...ra!

Le escuchó decir después, dándose cuenta que una vez más le seguía, pese al ataque de tos que aún tenía.

¿Qué? ¿Dino nunca se rendía?

Tal parecía que no.

- ¡Qué me dejes en paz de una maldita vez! –gritó el estudiante de secundaria, harto de aquella situación.

Y sólo para aclarar... no, para nada era divertido tener a un adulto tras él (uno al que odiaba y no soportaba) diciéndole que se rindiera y aceptara ir de una vez por todas con él, que tenía _"algo importante que decirle"_ ganándose la atención de la gente que dejaban en el camino mientras corría por las calles de Namimori.

En esos momentos, Gokudera se preguntaba si Dino era así de fastidioso y asfixiante con Hibari…

… aunque lo dudaba, sino... éste ya estuviera tres metros bajo tierra en esos momentos, y no era así.

Una lástima, sin duda.

Y haciendo referencia al prefecto de disciplina, ¿dónde diablos estaba Hibari Kyoya cuando se le necesitaba para que mordiera a alguien hasta la muerte, eh?

¡Oh, sí! Se daba cuenta de ello en esos momentos. En dirección contraria por la que él huía.

¡Maldición!

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno. Ni yo estoy segura de dónde ha venido esto uú?

Y más que nada es una especie de práctica (me preparo para poner manos a la obra en un reto del LJ, ya lo verán luego). Algunas personas ya sabrán que **_am_****_o _**a Gokudera, y Dino me cae bien; es amor. Y sí, a él lo veo con Hibari ¬w¬ aunque el D59, no me desagrada del todo xD

¿Qué, por qué Dino perseguía a Gokudera? R= Porque le gusta xD ¿Y qué era lo que el rubio le quería decir? R= Qué le gusta; que quiere salir con él. ¿Conclusión? Que Dino quiere a Gokudera y por eso lo persigue xDD

En fin, hoy se me va la olla. De todas formas gracias por leer y comentar. Me hacen muy feliz ;)


End file.
